The Cornell Theory Center (CTC) is advancing the state-of-the-art in parallel computing capabilities for the NIH research community. During the last year, CTC moved biomedical users from the KSR parallel machine to the 512-processor IBM RS/6000 POWERParallel SP System (SP). This is the largest SP system in the world. Staff ported and parallelized a number of software packages for the SP, including ECEPP, CHARMM, Amber, and GAMESS. CTC also supported biomedical users on a Silicon Graphics, Inc. POWERChallenge supercomputer, which has a shared memory architecture. Significant work was devoted to improving IBM LoadLeveler - the batch scheduler for the SP. Staff worked closely with IBM technical staff to fix a number of problems in the scheduler; more recently CTC hired two systems staff who developed improved scheduling algorithms at Argonne National Laboratory. These will be used to enhance Loadleveler.